


New Toys

by sk8erlucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrator, bad innuendos, calum is a typical teenage boy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk8erlucas/pseuds/sk8erlucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum buys his girl a vibrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Toys

”That guy is a total douchebag! Please tell me he gets killed off.”

I giggled into Calum’s side as he scowled angrily at the television where Netflix was streaming The Walking Dead. I had practically begged for him to watch the first four seasons with me before the new season came out, so the two of us decided that our weekly movie night would be invested to the tv show. Calum was against it at first, because I had already seen everything, but after the first few episodes, he was hooked. We were in the middle of season three and the Governor was showing signs of a fake facáde and Calum was catching on fast. “I can’t tell you; it’ll spoil everything!” I told him. “But I can tell you that he becomes an even bigger douchebag by the end of the season.”

”Fucking hell!” Calum groaned, throwing his head back. “I hope Mishy gets her sword back and gets him.”

”Michonne” I corrected, trying not to give away season 4.

“Whatever!”

I laughed, taking another handful of popcorn that was in my lap and munched quietly as the show played on.

Calum was splayed on the couch, and I was cuddled into his side with his arm around me, and I couldn’t be happier. We had practically the whole summer to ourselves, and indulging in each other’s presence as much as possible before he left for tour and I left for school was the best way to spend it. I looked up at my boyfriend with a smile and he greeted me just the same, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. “What are you thinking about?” I asked, nuzzling into his neck as he pulled away.

“I’m thinking about how hot you’d look killing zombies, honestly.” He snickered, using the arm that was wrapped around me to pull me closer to his chest. “I think you’d look sexy as hell”

I rolled my eyes, giggling in disbelief at his thoughts. “Whatever, Hood.”

“I’m serious!” He laughed, before taking my chin and making me look up at his now serious expression. “Dressed in skin-tight jeans and combat boots with a sword like Michonne’s? Zombies won’t be the only things wanting to eat you.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the innuendo, and I playfully swatted at his chest. “Oh my god Calum! You did not just say that!” I groaned, rolling my eyes (again) at my childish boyfriend. “Oh but I did.”

I had only blinked, and next thing I knew Calum had my back pinned on the couch and he was straddling my waist, his mouth hot on mine, and the show long forgotten. His mouth was moving feverishly and I returned the passion, moaning into his mouth as his warm hands slid up my shirt. He cupped my breasts outside of my bra, squeezing and kneading the clothed flesh as he kissed down my jaw and throat, leaving small love bites where my shoulder met my neck.

“I got you a gift, tt came in the mail today.”

“Is that what that was?” I mumbled as his teeth sank into my skin, making my words come out as a hiss. He hummed against my skin, before pulling away completely, his mouth red and swollen. “Why don’t you get undressed and ready for me while I get you the gift, can you do that for me Kitten?”

I nodded, blood rushing to my cheeks as he got off of me, nearly skipping to the back room where the box was held. I obeyed him, ridding myself of my clothes and sat with my legs spread on the couch; just like he liked it. The cool living room air met my warm heat and my wet arousal made itself known with a shiver. What on earth could he have possibly gotten?  
I heard him down the hall moments after I had settled onto the couch, a shit-eating grin on his face as he entered into view, wearing only black boxer briefs and a small object it in his hand. He held it up as if it was a trophy, and right away I recognized what it was.

“You got me a fucking body wand?”

“The mini version!” He grinned. “And in your favorite color.”

The idea of him using the vibrator on me sent a thrill through my body as I bit my lip, my eyes fluttering up to meet his innocently, spreading my legs even wider for him.

He was on the couch in seconds, the grin still on his face in between kisses on my thighs, his eyes never leaving my soaked center. “You have such a pretty pussy” He whispered, his breath fanning over where I needed his touch most. “Is this all for me?”

“All for you” I whimpered. “Just p-please Calum. Do something!”

He gave in to my wishes, putting the vibrator onto the highest setting and pressing it against my clit, the sudden intense and overwhelming amount of pleasure causing me to yelp and raise my hips away from the vibrator, but Calum was one step ahead of me. “I don’t think so, Kitten.” He tsked, his playful grin and tone gone. “Be a good girl or I won’t let you come. Understood?”

I nodded feverishly, his free hand coming up and pressing my hips back down and keeping me in place.

He brought the toy back to my clit, the vibrations not as severe, but intense nonetheless. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back and biting my lip as he continued the assault, alternating between pressing it hard and circling around the bundle of nerves, his eyebrows furrowed on my glistening arousal. “Look at this” He whispered aloud. “You’re getting the couch wet, babygirl.”

My orgasm was coming hard and fast, robbing me of a response. My body convulsed under his touch and I screamed his name as I came, but the vibrator never left me.

“Calum!” I whined, my orgasm making me oversensitive as he teased my clit still with the vibrator. “I-I can’t.”

“You can, babygirl. I know you can.” He promised, taking the vibrator off of me and I let go a breath I didn’t know I was holding. While I caught my breath he was taking off my boxers and fixing himself between my legs, the vibrator off and forgotten on the coffee table as he took himself in his hand, sweeping it along my slit. The head of his cock was angry and red when he pumped himself a few times, already slick with my juices. He lined himself up and pushed in, filling me to the hilt in one time. He drew in his bottom lip in between his teeth as he threw his head back, groaning loudly. “Still so fuckin’ tight” He moaned, giving an experimental gyration of his hips, pleasure coursing through the both of us. He leaned forward, pressing his chest to mine as he held himself up by his forearms. “I fucked you last night-” He pulled out halfway, only to slam back in, my back arching off the couch and into his chest. “And you’re still so tight- you feel so good wrapped around me, Kitten.”

I was a moaning mess as he repeated the action, his thrusts sharp and deep, and because I was still sensitive from the first orgasm I was still sensitive, clenching tight around him.

He sat upright after a few thrusts, grabbing my hips so he could position his thrusts just right- the tip of his cock brushing against my g-spot at every thrust.

I was writhing under his touch, obscenities and moans spewing from my mouth, my mind racing with calumcalumcalumcalumcalum.

“I’m g-gonna’ come” I whimpered. He nodded in acknowledgement, speeding up his thrusts and bringing his thumb to my abused clit, rubbing fast circles as I came undone for the second time that night.

He was still pulsating in me when I orgasmed, his gaze focused on where our bodies met. He only lasted a few more thrusts, pulling out and coming in white ribbons across my stomach and breasts, cursing through clenched teeth.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, catching our breath and staring at each other, before Calum was the first one to move; a smile spreading across his face and he swiped two fingers along my quivering slit. Collecting the juices on his fingers he brought them to his mouth, his eyes never leaving mine. I blushed deeply as he licked his fingers clean, pulling them out of his mouth with an obscene pop. He gave me another mischievous grin as he got off the couch, picking me up bridal style with a soft kiss to my cheek.

“To the showers, Kitten?”

“To the showers” I smiled, wondering how in the world I managed to get the most amazing boyfriend in the world.


End file.
